hypixel_mafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Town Scum Tactic
Town Scum Tactic First used by Piano in Hypixel Mafia Game VII, the "Town Scum Tactic" is a type of gamethrow where you purposefully claim your full role (when allowed) including your alignment, and help town with defeating other scum or mafia players. For roles recognized as scum, or those with a BP modifier/Night Kill, you have higher chances to be 'accepted' by the town as one who hunts for scum. Variations Pure Town Support (Gamethrow) The player is completely truthful of their role and supports town till the final day where they either become lynched as the last scum member or the mod of that game gives them a town win condition. Game VII was an example of this. It should be noted, however, that doing this is a violation of Hypixel Mafia Rules and anyone found guilty of this offense will suffer consequences varying from a ban the following game to a permanent ban. Due to this, all data in the "Usage" category, as well both "Benefits" and "Flaws" refer to the variation found below. Modified Win Condition (Lie) The player lies about their alignment or weaknesses to their role but otherwise is truthful. They either support town until a point where with no suspicion onto themselves and the state of the game is close to MYLO/LYLO, or go for town kills with an explanation of their kill. Game X was an example of this. Benefits Provides you with an ensured lynch protection if accepted, which may allow you to live longer and kill more potential threats. Flaws There are many flaws, which is one of the two reasons why it is discouraged. The first flaw is the risk taken in role claiming. The Town might lynch immediately and it paints a target on the player's back for other Anti-Town roles to shoot at. Also, even if the player survives till endgame, their death is nearly ensured due to the Town knowing how much of a threat. Another problem this causes is mistrust among future Mafia Members or Cult Members; they suspect that the player may use the tactic again and crush all chances of letting their team win. Likewise, your credibility will be sufficiently damaged by doing this due to the sheer rudeness of the act which makes it harder for every faction, besides Town, to win. Usage Using this tactic is nearly always suicide for both the player and their faction. Due to the high amount of flaws and problems, it is highly recommended that players do not use the "Town Scum Tactic" under any circumstances. If you MUST use this method, it is more effective late game than it is earlier on. Examples Game VII, Piano the Neutral Arsonist, claimed D2 and supported town with an ignition against a Neutral Poisoner. Game IX, Piano the Neutral Serial Killer, claimed D1 after pressure and supported town until N2 where he was cultified and had to forcefully help Cult. He was really changed to town right before becoming cult. Game X, dwlee99, the Mafia Creeper IV, claimed D1 as a Town Variation of Arsonist, surviving with town kills until the final day where he was hammered by Tmi. Game XII, Bryan Tran Version 2 as the Winged Dragon of Ra, the Neutral Arsonist, claimed Day 1 first pulling a replica of Game VII's pure town support, but was bandwagon D1 lynched since the majority did not want to have another gamethrower. Game XII, RandyCreeperBoy (Piano's Alt) as Fake Feather, the Neutral Odd Ninja Soul Absorber, claimed Day 1 as a town variation but was pressured to drop out by a daykill from a dayvig even as a plan was forming to prove his innocence. Legality As it is sometimes used to let an evil role play as town, and thus against their win-condition, it is highly recommended that you ask the moderator if pulling off the tactic is allowed. Category:Mafia Theory and Strategy